1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a server device for sharing contents, a client device, and a method for sharing the contents, and more particularly, to a server device for sharing contents taking into account the characteristics of a client device, the client device receiving the contents from the server device and reproducing the received contents, and a method for sharing the contents.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to advancements in electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices have been developed, including user terminals having advanced performance compared to conventional devices. For example, technology related to smartphones, smart TVs, etc., has increased.
Users may connect their user terminals and peripheral devices to each other through a network, and use the connected user terminals and peripheral devices. For example, contents may be shared between a user's device and another device.
To share contents, a device receiving the contents (e.g., a client device) may need to have hardware and software for processing the received contents.
However, as various kinds of contents are created, a parser, a codec, and the like, may be required to process the contents. Therefore, even if the client device receives the contents from a server device, the client device may not be capable of processing the contents if it does not have the parser or the codec.
Therefore, even if the contents themselves have been shared normally the contents may not be capable of being reproduced by the other device.
Therefore, there is a use for a technology capable of more effectively sharing content.